Vivre
by Destination darkness
Summary: Dans quelques heures, Kyo sera enfermé. Seul, jusqu'à la fin. A moins qu'il profite de ces dernières heures, qu'il saisisse sa chance pour pouvoir enfin apprendre à vivre. Quand bien même le chemin sera semé d'embûches... (résumé de merde : bonjour ! 8D) /!\ Le rating peut changer


**Vivre**

Chapitre 1 : Fuite

Les cris de joie éclatèrent dans la cour du lycée alors que les derniers diplômes de fin d'études étaient remis, Tohru, Yuki, Uo et Hanajima prévoyaient de fêter ça dignement, mais Kyo, à l'écart, ne partageait pas leur joie, ses yeux fixaient le sol sans le voir, il réfléchissait, le lendemain, il devrait rejoindre Akito et se laisser enfermer sans protester, il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil durant la nuit qui le séparait de ce jour qu'il redoutait depuis son enfance.

Il avait peur. Il était même terrifié. Il savait que s'il cessait de se concentrer pour maîtriser son corps, il tomberait, hurlerait, frapperait tout ce qui se trouveraient à sa portée. Pourquoi lui devait accepter ce destin sans rechigner alors que devant lui, les quatre autres prévoyaient l'avenir qu'ils n'imaginaient pas autrement que radieux ? C'était injuste. Il avait l'impression de les voir avancer en souriant tandis que lui s'immobilisait en pleurant comme un enfant. Il les haïssait pour ça.  
Yuki savait qu'il serait enfermé bientôt, mais il continuait à rire en faisant les yeux doux à Tohru.  
Il releva les yeux et fixa un nuage qui avançait vite dans le ciel, vers l'Est, libre, si libre qu'il détourna les yeux, amer.

Il avait tant espéré mourir avant ce jour. Il l'avait désiré du plus profond de lui, mais s'était promis, pour ceux qu'il aimait, les très rares personnes qu'il aimait, qu'il ne trouverait pas la mort de sa propre main. Alors il avait juste espéré, marché un peu plus près des routes que d'ordinaire, arrêté de se nourrir plus que le nécessaire. Mais ça n'avait pas suffit.

Une idée avait peu à peu commencé a germer dans son esprit, une envie, un rêve, mais avait il le droit de le réaliser ?

Non. Tout en lui hurlait que non. Mais pourquoi pas ? Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour l'enfermer ainsi. Aucune raison autre que son existence même. Mais il n'était pas dangereux. Il était instable. Il était désespéré. Mais il n'était pas dangereux. Et puis, le monde était vaste, et si sur la route qu'il empruntait, il n'y avait pour lui qu'une cage, il pouvait toujours passer par le coté et forcer le destin.

Plus rien ne le retenait ici, Kazuma était mort de maladie deux mois plus tôt, et comme pour sa mère, les gens disaient que c'était sa faute. Certains parce qu'il l'avait maudit, d'autres parce qu'à cause de lui, il avait lâché prise et avait arrêté de se battre pour la vie.  
Son rapprochement de ces dernières années avec Tohru et ses amies et quelque uns des maudits l'avaient peut être empêché de mettre simplement fin à ses jours plus tôt, mais une fois enfermé, il ne les verrait plus.

C'était totalement fou, mais oui, il essayerait, et s'il échouait, il aurait au moins goûté un bref instant à la liberté.

A la nuit tombée, tandis que chacun s'endormait lentement, Kyo termina de réunir ses vêtements et ses livres les plus précieux, et sortit de sa chambre, il ferma la porte doucement et descendit. Il laissa un court mot sur la table du rez de chaussée, respira profondément dans un effort pour calmer sa respiration, vérifia par habitude que son bracelet ne tombait pas. Et partit sans plus se retourner de la maison qui l'avait abrité durant quelques années.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Le lendemain, les deux nouveaux diplômés se levèrent tôt, et Shiguré les rejoignit lorsqu'ils descendirent à la cuisine. Tohru s'était arrêtée lorsqu'une feuille de papier presque vierge avait captée son attention, elle la saisie et lue les quelques lignes écrites. Voyant son visage se décomposer lentement, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent d'elle pour lire par dessus ses épaules.

« Ce qui me reste ici n'est rien comparé à ce qui me pousse à partir, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, mais je préfère une vie de fuite à une vie d'enfermement.  
N'essayez pas de me joindre, je vous en prie, j'espère vous donner des nouvelles un jour, mais ça n'arrivera pas avant longtemps.  
Adieu. »

Elle n'était pas signée, mais l'écriture à la fois élégante et bâclée ne pouvait qu'être celle de Kyo, Shiguré soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, il s'y attendait, s'y préparait depuis plusieurs semaines, mais de là à l'accepter totalement...

Yuki était surpris, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un Soma fuirait un jour ainsi Akito et son pouvoir, et surtout pas le chat.  
Tohru elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que cette courte lettre impliquait. Kyo était parti. Sans un au revoir, à part quelques mots griffonnés sur un bout de papier. Elle ne comprenait pas.

La voix de Shiguré la tira de ses pensées :  
-C'est mieux ainsi, n'essayez pas de le rattraper, réfléchissez plutôt à ce qui l'a poussé à agir ainsi, nous avertirons les autres le plus tard possible.

L'aîné les observa aller s'asseoir en silence sur ce qui tenait lieu de terrasse à la maison, et décida de rester au salon, il ne voulait pas que, par un acte inconsidéré, Yuki ou Tohru préviennent les autres et anéantissent la chance de liberté que Kyo avait saisie, il ne pouvait que le respecter pour ça, lui faire gagner un peu plus de temps, et prier pour l'avenir de ce jeune homme qu'il savait instable, fragile, blessé, mais fier et droit au fond de lui.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Kyo sortit de l'aéroport et se mit à marcher le long des rues bondées en cette fin de matinée, il avait pu trouver un vol pour San Francisco quelques heures plus tôt et avait réglé avec la carte du manoir qu'il avait prise avant de partir, c'était celle qu'utilisait Shiguré pour des achats parfois douteux... Après avoir retiré le plus d'argent possible sans éveiller les soupçons et l'avoir échangé contre des dollars, il avait glissé la carte dans une enveloppe avec un court mot et l'avait envoyé par la poste. Il pouvait faire confiance à Shiguré pour ne pas chercher à savoir ce qu'il avait fait avec, il le savait.

Il s'arrêta au Golden Gate Park et ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir du coté du jardin japonais. Il avait besoin de faire le point.

Il avait fuit le Japon, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, maintenant, il se retrouvait à San Francisco, une ville qu'il ne connaissait que grâce à quelques livres et une carte qu'il avait achetée à l'aéroport et qui allait sûrement lui être très utile.

Il lui restait suffisamment d'argent pour quelques nuits dans un petit hôtel et quelques sandwiches. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas de problèmes avec la nourriture occidentale tient...

Il lui fallait donc un travail, et rapidement, de préférence.  
Il avait de son coté son diplôme tout juste reçu, ses connaissances de la langue anglaise qui lui seraient suffisantes pour s'adapter à cette nouvelle ville, sa force, et son envie de liberté. Il ne se laisserait plus dicter sa conduite, il pouvait se contenter de peu, tant qu'il ne se retrouvait pas entravé de nouvelles chaînes.

Il finit par s'endormir à moitié, allongé sur l'herbe, la tête sur son sac, épuisé par ses efforts pour ne pas penser aux gens qu'il avait abandonnés, ni à ce qui adviendrait de lui si Akito parvenait à le retrouver, il savait qu'il avait quelques contacts du coté de la mafia mais il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne déploierait pas ce genre de moyens contre lui...

_Fin du chapitre~_

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre qui est, j'en conviens, minuscule. Mais bon, il ne faut pas s'attendre à des chapitres de dix pages avec moi hein...

Donc, la suite est à peu près écrite et ne devrait pas trop tarder, en attendant, j'aimerai avoir vos avis, est ce que ça vaut la peine que je continue ?

_Au prochain~_


End file.
